Speed control of fluid powered motors, specifically in the area of fluid driven power tools remains an area of interest. Many current designs permit the fluid driven tool to provide maximum flow to the motor and maximum speed to the tool output, immediately after a flow of fluid from an inlet valve is permitted. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.